Beneath the Onlooking Cliffs
by ArdisMay
Summary: With the Family of Blood hot on the Doctor's trail can he shake them by becoming human? Where does the TARDIS set up life for Ten and Donna? How will Donna handle a human Ten and make sure he stays out of trouble?
1. The Absence of A Heart

Six hours ago she never thought her day would end in a hospital then again six hours ago Donna Noble wasn't watching someone she loved fight for their life. Wrapped up in a blanket and curled in a chair next to his bed, she had tried to get comfortable, but no matter how many times she was assured that he would be okay she couldn't take her eyes off him. Off the slow rising of his chest, or the monitor ensuring his heart was still beating. The look on his face and the fear struck into his brown eyes as he reached for her hand desperately once revived would never leave her. Neither would giving him CPR after he clutched his chest and fell to the floor. No matter what she did, even when blinking her eyes the images haunted her.

"Donna," he gasped, going extremely pale as he collapsed.

Rushing to his side she was unsure what to do but she didn't have time to be scared; she had to help her best friend. "I'm here. What's wrong," she panicked.

His brown eyes searched hers for help as Donna pulled out her cell phone calling 999. She didn't even wait for the operator to talk, hearing her answer was enough. "My friend, he's collapsed, something's wrong," she explained beginning to cry.

"Ma'am is he breathing," the dispatcher asked. Looking down at his face she noticed his eyes were lacking and his chest was absent of movement. "Oh God, no, he isn't, he isn't breathing," Donna gasped in horror.

"Do you know CPR? I can talk you through it," the woman on the other line calmed Donna. She had taken a class once a long time ago but it had been a while.

"Yeah, I think I remember it. I'm gonna put you on speaker," she told the operator, setting the phone down and moving beside his body.

Pulling his shirt open hurriedly she placed her hands in the correct position beginning to push into his chest. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty," she continued to count out loud as she pumped his heart for him.

"You are doing great. We are tracking your position," the dispatcher informed Donna.

She tried to push past the feeling of his ribs crackling beneath her pressure although it gave her chills. Hearing the sirens she breathed a sigh of relief as they stopped outside, bursting through the door.

Taking over from her, a young paramedic who couldn't be but barely out of school began chest compressions as another hooked up an oxygen mask and various other wires connected to a huge portable machine. Two others came in with a stretcher and when they found his sinus rhythm steady they began transportation.

"Ma'am, does he have a next of kin," one asked.

"Uh. Yeah, I am, I'm his next of kin," she wavered. As they lifted him to the board and onto the stretcher his wallet fell from his pocket. Donna quickly swiped it placing it into her purse as she followed them into the ambulance.

Administering medication aroused him as he began reaching for Donna's hand, searching her eyes for hope as he was obviously filled with fear. Willing the trembling in her hands to stop, Donna reached out taking his hand and lightly stroking the side of his face with the other.

"It's going to be okay," she comforted half to herself as much as him. Arriving at the A&E he was rushed out of her sight, leaving Donna in a more panicked nature.

A nurse came over handing her paperwork. "I'm going to need you to fill these out. We will update you on your husband as soon as he is stable," she informed her before leaving. Donna didn't even have a second to correct her that he wasn't her husband.

Instead, Donna reached for the wallet she had tucked away in search of answers. Opening the black billfold, she smiled spying a picture of them together tucked inside. Directly across from it was his id.

"Alec Hardy," she read aloud, noting his birth date and other identifying information. Filling in the forms Donna continued to search his wallet for clues. Finding his detective inspector badge she couldn't hold back her snickering. "Of course he'd be a cop," she sighed. Turning the paperwork into the nurse Donna sat back in the waiting room unable to sit still in her anxiety. Every time the door opened she would stiffen, but they never came for her.

After forty-seven minutes since Donna had started counting yet another doctor burst from the door speaking to the nurse for a few moments. This time the nurse pointed to her. Donna inhaled deeply straitening as he approached.

"Misuses Hardy," he questioned.

"Yes," she nodded deciding against correcting them.

The doctor swallowed. "I'm Dr. Watkins. Your husband has stabilized."

Donna exhaled the breath she had unwittingly held. "Thank God," she exclaimed.

"Your husband suffered a heart attack. We've started him on anticoagulant tablets to prevent blood clots from forming. He will need to be on antiarrhythmic drugs until his surgery," he explained.

Donna shook her head unsure she heardcorrect. "Surgery," she gasped.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Alec will need to have a pacemaker to help his heart fire at the correct rate."

Her own heart was in danger of stopping at the moment. "I need to see him now," she demanded unable to hold the tears at bay anymore.

"I'll have a nurse take you to him," the doctor told her stepping away.

Donna sat there unable to comprehend what was going on. "How did we get here," she muttered, dragging her hands over her face. Standing and walking over to the nurse's desk Donna worried her lip. "I was told I could see my husband," she spoke up.

The nurse smiled, "yes missus Hardy, right this way." Leading her through the doors that separated them and into a larger room, he was there lying on the bed, hooked to various wires and tubes. He was pale, paler than she'd ever seen.

Instead of feeling relieved, Donna only felt worse. She would do anything to help the Doctor but right now she was out of her element. Just when she thought she had begun to understand what traveling with him meant he went and pulled something she never expected by becoming human. Not just any human either, but a sickly one and could die.

"He's been sedated. He kept trying to pull all the wires out," the nurse informed her.

Donna giggled. "That sounds like him," she sighed, "stubborn shit he is."

Patting her on the shoulder the nurse turned adjusted a few monitor buttons. "I can get you a blanket if you like. It gets a bit chilly in here," she offered.

Nodding, Donna didn't take her eyes off the Doctor. "Yeah. I'd like that. Thank you. Um, what was your name again?"

"Nicole but I'll be off in an hour. I'll see you tomorrow," she cheered handing Donna the blanket.

Minutes turned into hours, a nurse would come check on his unconscious, sedated form and be gone again. Yet, the Doctor didn't wake and Donna couldn't close her eyes. The images were worse than the one before her. Getting extremely restless she reached out for his hand again, it was the only thing that made her feel normal at this point. "You better get well. You hear me? No dying allowed," she ordered.

Trying to find something to do Donna riffled through the purse the TARDIS had also provided with her own paperwork, drivers license, temp agency card, a note about calling someone at the paper regarding the research position and that dastardly fob watch. Taking it out she examined it closely noting the circular pattern similar to the ones the Doctor so often wrote notes to himself in. She wanted to open it, to end everything now but the thought of another alien eating the Doctor worried her just as much as this did. Three months. Donna Noble could handle three months with a human version of the Doctor. There was no other choice. Finally succumbing to sleep, Donna nodded off in the chair unintentionally.

Lying in a field of blue apple grass Donna giggled as the Doctor pinned her to the ground tickling her ribs. "Stop it, stop it, please," she begged giving in.

She heard him gasp. "What am I doing here," he questioned in a rough Scottish accent, forcing Donna to open her eyes in a start. Seeing the Doctor; no, he wasn't the Doctor, his eyes were full of fear and his face relaxed in a manner the Doctor's never was. Alec was lying before her he was wiping at his eyes, before trying to stretch and instead wincing, "Donna why am I here," he asked, still in a Scottish accent, taking her by surprise.

She sat trying to formulate an answer but nothing came to mind. "Um, what do you remember?" she softly prompted.

Alec shifted carefully, weary of causing himself pain again, "we were at the house. My chest began to hurt and I felt like my heart was about to explode," he recalled.

Reaching out she took the Alec's hand in hers. "You had a heart attack," she paused. "I think I should have the specialist explain it to you," she blurted, unsure how she was to tell him. If his face hadn't already been pale surely he would have gone stark.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Donna sat there shocked. "Why are you sorry," she questioned.

Alec squeezed her hand. "That I put you through this," he swallowed hard, using her brilliant eyes as the courage he needed. "After everything you went through with your dad," he paused, licking his lips unsure of what to say. "You must have thought you were going to lose me."

Her quivering lip was what betrayed her; honestly Donna felt like she had let down her dad now, realizing that her mind never thought of him once, it was always concerned with the Doctor. "It's okay. You're here. You are alive and going nowhere anytime soon," she stated matter of fact.

Alec gently pulled on her arm. "Come here," he begged, pulling Donna who was noticeable hesitant to him.

Resisting, Donna continued to sit. "You need to rest," she ordered.

"I love you," Alec croaked through his sore throat as she sat there stunned.

The silence was too much to bear. "D," she stopped herself. "Alec," Donna corrected hearing the name fight her tongue. Donna patted his hand gently. "I'll see if the specialist has a moment. He can explain better than I." Standing, she left his area, going out to the nurse's desk.

Wringing her fingers together Donna rested them on the counter. "Is there a specialist around who could explain things to, um, to Alec," she forced the name out of her mouth again.

Looking up the nurse nodded. "Let me see who I can get for you," she answered beginning to type into the computer. "Dr Watkins has left for the day, but Dr Barnett is here. I can request he speak with you both. He'll likely check in after surgery," she explained.

Donna smiled. "Thank you," she responded before making her return to Alec. Outside the door she stood, waiting to push the door open but she couldn't; she didn't want to, not yet. Surely she could spare a couple moments to regain her composure. Taking a deep breath in Donna closed her eyes, seeing the Doctor's face, Alec's face. She could do this for the Doctor, surely there was more the two shared than a face, Donna would just have to find out what they were.

Taking a deep breath Donna pushed into the Doctor's ward again all the while forcing a smile on her face. "Someone will be in soon. He's in surgery now," she explained crossing her leg and arms.

Alec crooked an eyebrow as his demeanor changed. "It isn't good news though is it," he pressed.

Shaking her foot to relieve the antsy pressure she worried her lip. "No," she confessed.

Reaching out, Alec took her hand in his trying not to grimace at his movement. "Tell me," he tried to persuade her.

"Your heart isn't well," she sighed. "You're…they said you need a surgery to put in a pacemaker, that you've developed an arrhythmia and although pills can help for a while you'll need the pacemaker," she explained what the specialist had said, chastising the TARDIS mentally for allowing this to happen.

Removing his hand from hers, Alec sat quietly absorbing the new information he had. "And my chances," he questioned, not looking at her. Donna licked her lips, "I don't know. He didn't say. I. He can better explain everything. I know nothing about how a heart works," she huffed, mildly irritated that she didn't know how to comfort Alec. Quickly, she opened her purse. "You must be hungry. I have, well I have a banana in here and a juice box and, well, a couple pieces of candy. You should eat something. Here," she said handing him the banana.

Taking the banana from her Alec looked it over. "I can wait until dinner. Not so much in a banana mood," he revealed setting it on the table beside him.

She wanted to cry, not in the mood for a banana? The Doctor was never not in the mood for a banana, this just resolved even more so that this wasn't the Doctor but some imposter, an imposter she was going to have to take care of for the next three months. "Okay," she resigned sitting there quietly for a moment.

Hearing the door bang shut both their eyes were drawn to the young doctor. "Hello Mister Hardy, Missus Hardy," he continued as Donna interrupted him.

"I'm not his wife," she protested.

Alec looked at her, surprised. "Not yet; we haven't set a date. She hasn't even chosen a ring," he explained.

"I can come back at a better time," Dr Bartlett suggested.

Reaching for Donna's hand Alec gave it a gentle squeeze. "No, no, that's fine," he commented.

"Mister Hardy, testing shows your heart appears to have developed an arrhythmia recently. It's a fast deteriorating one. You will need to have surgery for a pacemaker to be placed as soon as possible," he explained.

Observing Alec's expression, Donna lightly rubbed his hand as an act of comfort. "Is a pacemaker the only option," he asked.

"No, we can use medication to help manage the arrhythmia like currently, but that also strains the heart, putting you at increased risk for another heart attack," Dr Bartlett cautioned.

Mulling over what was said Donna could tell he had another question on his mind, at least the Doctor did when he made that same face. "If the medication will strain my heart won't surgery as well," Alec questioned, glaring the specialist down.

Looking from Donna to Alec he sighed. "One never knows the extent of heart damage until we get in there. Our technology gives us a scientific, educated guess that helps us to determine the best route of treatment," he conceded.

"So, I could die either way," Alec stated. "I need to think this through before making a decision," he told them both allowing the specialist to leave.

Donna sat there waiting for him to say something; instead he turned away from her, looking out the window. "Why don't you go home and get some rest," Alec suggested.

Donna's heart broke seeing that look on his face, the look that only meant one thing. "No," she firmly told him.

Turning his head to face her he scowled. "Go. I'll be fine," he urged.

Moving closer Donna perched herself next to him on the bed. "No. I'm not going to leave you alone so you can sulk in private," she paused placing her palm to his cheek. "I know you better than you think I do Alec Hardy," she informed him.

Placing a kiss on her wrist Alec held onto her hand, "Donna, I could die," he reiterated. "You deserve someone who can give you a long, happy life. Maybe you should leave, meet someone who can be that, who can grow old with you," he advocated.

"I don't need anyone but you, you silly, silly man," she reassured him leaning in to kiss his forehead.

Anticipating her move Alec tilted his head up meeting her lips with his own. "I love you," he confessed again.

Donna smiled kissing his nose. "Yea, I know that bit," she chuckled.

"Shove over," she told him shifting on the bed. Donna brought her feet next to Alec's, putting her arm around him. The Doctor always was one for touch, maybe he would be too she hoped.

Relaxing his head against her chest, Alec closed his eyes to her fingers running through his hair as his breathing evened out. She always loving watching the Doctor sleep; Donna quickly realized Alec looked the same, like a little boy innocent and relaxed. In fact he was more relaxed than he'd ever been before. The worry wrinkles that accented his eyes were gone and his jaw line wasn't rigidly set. Even with the news he'd received today he was at peace in his sleep.

Unable to stop herself from snickering when Alec started snoring Donna tried to slip from the bed before she disturbed him. Sinking into the chair she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. Looking at the flip phone Donna scrolled through her contacts. Her Mum would only give hear an earful, Gramps would at least be understanding but neither of them could actually do anything. Now Martha on the other hand, she could help with the medical mumbo jumbo, but would the Doctor want her to know? Did it even matter anymore?

Pressing send, she stepped away from his side and prying ears allowing the phone to ring.

"Hello, this is Doctor Jones," she answered.

"Martha, it's Donna, well, it's the Doctor really, something is wrong. It's a long story but I don't know what to do," she sighed into the phone. She was met from laughter on the other end, "Real funny, whose phone is this," Martha giggled.

Donna took a deep breath, "I'm serious. We were running from these people and the Doctor had to make himself human. It's his heart, his human heart, I can't let him have surgery, right? Because one day he'll turn back into the Doctor and it will not be good? Or, can you come. I don't know what to do," she revealed trying to prevent her lip from trembling.

Martha sat silently, "Uh, Donna, I know you are scared," she paused covering the phone. Donna could hear mumbling in the background. "I'm on assignment right now. I wish I could help, I really do. You'll understand one day. I promise you will. You see it's 2013. It's your own future. I can't get involved. The Doctor doesn't want it."

Hanging up Donna couldn't believe it. She didn't blame Martha; she was right, if they are in their own personal future she couldn't call her Mum or Gramps either. She was alone in this, just her and Alec. Wiping the couple of tears that had escaped Donna noticed Alec blinking his eyes open. He scrubbed his hand over his face. "Have a nice nap?" she queried, kissing his forehead before sitting back in the chair.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," he apologized.

Donna shook her head. "You just dozed off, nothing to be sorry for. I think you deserve the rest," she plainly told him.

"When can I go home," Alec asked pushing himself back up in the bed.

"No," Donna responded. "You haven't even been in here a day. You had a heart attack, your heart stopped."

Alec took Donna's hand into his. "I will stay one night, let them figure out what medications to send me home with okay," he grumbled, conceding.

Knowing he should stay longer but also knowing this was all she was going to get, Donna agreed. "Okay. One night. Then you can come home," she acknowledged. "But, you are taking it easy, do you hear me mister?"

He smiled. "But I have to report to work," Alec protested.

"One week will make no difference. I know I can't keep you at home any longer than that but you shouldn't even be going to work if I had my way," Donna told him. "Stubborn ass," she mumbled making him smile.

Just then the nurse came in delivering his dinner, setting it on the tray she left the two alone in his area.

"Need a hand," Donna offered.

Alec shook his head negatively, "I am not a child. Why don't you go home, have a shower, get something to eat, maybe unpack a bit more," he suggested.

Smiling she leaned back in the chair. "I want to stay with you," Donna replied.

Spooning a bite of beans into his mouth Alec scrunched his face. "I would kill for some better food," he hinted.

"Not on your life," Donna shut him down before he had a chance to say something else. "I should however see that we can get everything you will need for your recovery," she told him.

Alec shot her a glare. "I'm fine. Don't need no recovering. I'll be back at work soon. You'll see," he promised.

Standing she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't want beans on my mouth," she explained when he looked disgruntled about not receiving a proper kiss. "I'll be back later," she assured him before returning to the place they now would be calling home.


	2. Standing on Stable Ground

Calling a taxi home, Donna had to rely on the address written on Alec's and her identification. Paying the driver, she walked down the rock path, and fished around looking for the keys that were in her purse, hoping they opened the door. She stared at the small house, inserting the key into the lock and turning it. Pushing the door open, Donna looked around for the first time, seeing their living room where the TARDIS still sat.

"You are going to need to find a better hiding place than that," she sighed patting the old girl before stepping inside. Walking up the console Donna let her hand trail along the railing and down the hall until she reached her bedroom.

Stricken by the absence of her items, Donna gasped. "What is going on," she accused suddenly angered.

The TARDIS hummed lightly at her in a comforting manner before lowering the lights even so she could see the natural glow coming from the still open door. Following the path back out Donna noted that her things were there, just unpacked and strewn across their new house; the Doctor's things too, well some of them, the things that Alec would remember plus some she had never seen before.

Investigating the house, Donna moved from room to room, which was not a feat with their two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, dining room and living room. Although cozy the house wasn't too small for the two of them. Donna paused, seeing a photograph on the mantel piece. Picking the frame up she couldn't help but smile; it was of her and the Doctor at what appeared to be a party, his hair wasn't usual though, it was Alec's hair, no doubt the doing of the TARDIS to represent this façade. Setting it back down she moved on to another one of her in her wedding dress from that fateful day she had first met him. Having never seen this Donna couldn't believe her eyes. She looked absolutely breathtaking; the way her hair fell across her shoulders and dress fit her curves in all the right places. Yet another one showed a younger version of the Doctor's current image in a police uniform. Donna couldn't help but chuckle at the getup.

Moving into the kitchen she was pleased to find the fridge and pantry fully stocked. Not fully hungry Donna reached for a yogurt to fulfill the need for substance as she continued to explore their house. It was a bit modern for her tastes with shades of blue, white and grey everywhere no doubt due to the TARDIS' doing.

"Hello beautiful," she greeted the enormous bathtub, thinking about the first time she would be able to get acquainted with a huge bubble bath and glass of wine. Walking into the bedroom, Donna could see their walk in closet, Alec's suits lined up with shoes and coats on one side with her outfits on the other

"Of course he couldn't settle for jeans," she murmured, rolling her eyes.

Choosing a pair of trousers and a button down for Alec, Donna picked out a blue shirt and clean pair of jeans and knickers. Opting for a quick shower, she laid out Alec's clothes to take to the hospital later and turned the water on as hot as she'd be able to stand before stripping herself. Glancing at herself in the mirror Donna noticed how tired she looked; maybe she would allow herself a short nap, just to help relax after her shower. Clicking the door behind her Donna basked in the steamy water allowing it to roll from her body with the tension of the night until the water ran cold.

Toweling off Donna pulled her wet hair strands back into a pony tail, before shimmying into her jeans and top. Dropping the towel into the laundry bin she looked at the inviting bed.

"Just a nap," she told herself lying down. Quickly, it became painfully obvious that she wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. It was too quiet; she missed the familiar hum of the TARDIS. Standing Donna made her back to the living room she smiled as the ship opened its door for her. "I take it you were expecting me," she laughed, following the typical path into her bedroom. Closing her eyes as she hit the pillow, Donna was soon fast asleep.

"Donna, get down," the Doctor yelled pushing her in through the door and pulling her onto the ground. She grasped his coat but milliseconds later he was up and closing the TARDIS door before hurriedly helping her up. "Did they see you," he shouted as the TARDIS undertook fire.

"I don't know," she panicked. The Doctor's hands gripped her upper arms. "Did they see you," he yelped.

Donna shook her head. "I was too busy running," she paused, catching a glimpse of fear in his eyes. "No, they couldn't have," she answered trying to put him at ease.

His fingers tightened around her, "Donna, it's important, did they see your face," he questioned jaw tense waiting for her reply.

"No," she declared causing the Doctor to let go of her. He ran toward the console. "Off we go," he chanted throwing his overcoat onto a pillar.

Chimes ran from the TARDIS as the Doctor put her in flight. "Arg," he growled, pulling a monitor so that he could view it better.

"What's going on? What's wrong," Donna worried.

He flipped another lever. "They're following us," he told her.

Donna's mouth dropped open. "How can they be doing that? You've got a bloody time machine, last of the Time Lords and all that," she blurted trying to cover her own level of fear.

"Stolen technology. They've got a time agent's vortex manipulator," he hypothesized, flipping various levers in attempt to lose them. "It's not working," he declared. The Doctor stood tugging on his hair. "They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop," he whispered.

"You've got a plan. You've always got a plan," Donna swallowed, watching him, the fear apparent across his face.

Turning to her he took her hand. "You trust me, don't you Donna," he queried.

She smiled. "Of course I do, with my life," she declared.

Letting go, he ducked beneath the console, retrieving a silver pocket watch. "It all depends on you," he told her, holding the watch between them.

"Wait. What does…" Donna worried. "What are you on about?"

Handing her the watch reverently he met her eyes.

"Donna this watch is me," he told her.

Donna stood there confused. "Um, no, it isn't sunshine," she protested.

"It will be," he explained, moving around the console.

Running after him Donna gripped his jacket. "Wait a minute. You need to explain this cause I don't understand. How is this watch going to be you," she demanded.

Pulling up he let go of the lever he'd been fiddling with. "Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone and me being a Time Lord, I'm unique. They can tack me down across the whole of time and space," he informed her.

Donna crossed her arms leaning against the console as he went back to shifting levers. "That's just bloody great Martian," she sighed.

The Doctor looked up. "They can smell me but they haven't seen me, or you for that matter," he smiled. "Their life spans are running out. So, we hide and wait for them to die," he enlightened her on his plan.

Holding her finger up Donna paused him mid thought. "Wait but you just said they can track us down," she reminded him.

Stepping closer to her he gazed into her eyes. "That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord," he stopped to swallow. "I'm going to become human," he revealed.

Scrubbing her face with her hand Donna was stunned. "You can't go around turning yourself human," she shot, appalled.

"Oh, but I can," the Doctor contradicted her before pushing another button. Following his eyes up Donna saw a hat type mechanism descend from the ceiling of the TARDIS. "I never thought I'd use this," he said more to himself than her. "All the times I wondered," he continued allowing his fingertips to trail the machine's outline.

Reaching up she grabbed his arm. "Spaceman, what does it do," she pleaded, allowing her feelings to peak through.

Taking her hand he inched to it. "Chameleon arch, it rewrites my biology, changes every single cell in my body," he informed her, dropping Donna's hand and taking the watch from her.

As he placed the watch in the contraption, Donna could do nothing but watch.

"I've set it to human. The TARDIS will take care of everything else. She'll invent a life story for me, find us a setting and integrate us," he told her ensuring it was ready.

"But wait, hold on. If it's rewriting all the cells in your body isn't it going to hurt," she questioned.

He stopped tweaking the machine, glancing over at her. "Oh yeah, it hurts," he answered plainly.

Letting go of it he hugged his best friend. "Don't let me hurt anyone while I'm human," he smiled.

"We can't have that," she chuckled back at him.

The Doctor looked at her plainly. "Well, we know what humans are like," he offered. "The TARDIS can take care of herself. She'll hide and be waiting for me in three months. Keep me from getting involved in historical events," he continued.

Donna bit her lip, nodding. "Yeah that should be easy I know how you are," she scoffed.

He ran his hands down her arms. "If they find us then you have to open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in that watch. There will be a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him it's just a watch. But you can't open it unless you have to or until three months are up because once it's open the family will be able to find me," he explained giving her another hug.

"You better be right about all this spaceman," she warned him.

Smiling the Doctor met her eyes. "I'm always right," he grinned. The Doctor placed the machine onto his head offering one of his manic smiles. "Oh and Donna, thank you," he offered before pressing the go button. Within seconds his body broke into convulsions and he began screaming as he clutched the machine. Donna ran to his side. "No. Stay back," he ordered through his clenched teeth.

She covered her ears and closed her eyes trying to shut out what was happening before her. Donna needed to help him, but she couldn't and it was the worst feeling in the world. "Doctor," she screamed pressing her eyes tighter closed causing the tears to seep out.

Shooting up in bed Donna could feel her heart racing as the screams of her memory, no nightmare, lingered. Shaking the thoughts form her head Donna leaned back onto her pillows allowing the TARDIS to hum her back into a restful state. Peering at her watch she shot back up again. "Shit," she shouted. "Why didn't you wake me," Donna demanded to know. "It's morning, he's been at the hospital all night alone," she shot at the TARDIS which blew a warm puff of calming air back at her.

Taking a deep breath she slowly let it out. "I know he isn't alone but I'm not there," she trailed off. "Oi, I didn't mean it like that," Donna added slipping a pair of heels on that had been left in her room's closet.

Walking down the hallway she could smell freshly brewed coffee. "Thank you," she added, patting the wall. Donna poured herself a cup, adding sugar and creamer before marching out of the door. Facing the living room once again Donna turned back to the TARDIS. "You can't just sit there. He'll see you," she sighed. "Can't you just make yourself smaller? Just once," she asked hopeful.

Hearing the TARDIS hum negatively, Donna stepped inside again. "You need me to move you hmm," she questioned stroking the console. "Okay. Just don't let me end up back in Pompeii," she warned setting her cup down and pulling the materializing lever. If she calculated correctly the Old Girl would materialize in the extra bedroom's closet. Opening the door Donna looked around. "Not bad for my first solo mission if I do say," she grinned turning back to the box and picking her coffee back up. "Are you sure he won't find you? I know you have that perception filter thing but what if he does? You're so close," she worried. The TARDIS gave her a stern hum signaling everything would be okay. "I hope you're right," Donna mumbled closing the closet door behind her as she left.

Sipping her coffee Donna shoved Alec's picked out clothes into a bag. She was almost out the door when she spotted another set of keys on the counter, car keys. Picking them up Donna pressed the lock button hearing a beep outside, and peeked out the window. "You realize I'm never letting him drive right," she yelled up to the TARDIS before locking the door behind her. "Of course it's blue," she grinned unlocking the car and tossing Alec's bag in the back before getting in. Donna sat adjusting the seat and mirrors before driving to the A & E.

Parking the car Donna pulled the mirror down making sure she looked decent enough. Pulling her purse and Alec's bag with her she strolled into the hospital. Walking the corridor she made her way to Alec's room.

He looked up as the door opened. "You were gone a long time," he chuckled.

Hurrying her pace over to him she offered him a warm smile. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I fell asleep. I didn't mean to it was only going to be a nap but," she trailed off as Alec reached for her hand.

"It's okay Donna, I'm a big boy. I don't need to be constantly coddled," he laughed as Donna plopped down into the chair.

She folded her hands in her lap. "What did the doctor say? Anything?" She questioned.

Alec nodded. "They've filled my prescriptions to take with us when discharged. I'm stable, he doesn't understand it himself. But he said on a normal basis he would never think it was wise for someone to discharge so soon after a heart attack and although he'd like me here for another day he can find no reason to make me stay."

Donna patted his hand. "That would be your stubbornness," she laughed.

"What's in there," Alec queried of the bag she had laid over the chair. Pulling it from above her she carefully handed it to him weary of his true health.

"I thought you might like a clean pair of clothes," Donna suggested.

Smiling, Alec opened the bag. "You're always thinking of me, always a head of the game. Absolutely brilliant my Donna is," he beamed.

Donna on the other hand sat there focusing on how odd those words sounded coming out of Alec's mouth rather than the Doctor's. "I try my best," she finally answered.

Shifting his blanket he moved the bag to the middle of the bed. "I'm ready to go when you are," he hinted. "Eager to get out of this gown if you don't mind."

Sighing, she watched him. He looked like a child expectantly waiting to be told he could open his presents. "I think it does lovely things for your coloring," Donna joked making Alec grumble.

Removing his pants from the bag Alec slipped them on followed by his trousers, before pulling off the gown. As he started to put on his shirt Donna noticed Alec try to hide the painful wince that had escaped.

"Here, let me you stubborn ass," she chided, pulling the shirt onto his torso the rest of the way then buttoning it up.

When she was almost done, just two buttons left Alec seized her hands. "Thank you Donna," he told her, bringing her hand to his lips before kissing them.

"Let go of me ya cheeky bastard," she chastised.

Standing, Alec wobbled a bit. "Maybe you should use a chair," she suggested.

Alec shook his head negatively. "No," he replied.

Moving closer to him, Donna wrapped her arm around his waist, causing him to look down at her. "I've just missed you. So what if I want to cling to you until we get to the car," she smiled.

Kissing the top of her head Alec allowed himself to lean partially on her to steady himself as they made their way out of the hospital.

As Donna reached for their keys Alec unwrapped his arm from around her, solidifying himself on the car instead. "You sure you got it," she asked. Alec nodded leaning on the car and opening the door allowing Donna to throw his bag into the back and get into the driver's seat. Sitting she plunged the key into the ignition before buckling her belt and waiting for Alec to do so too. "Home," she queried.

"Home," he echoed reaching over and interlacing their fingers.


	3. The Ambivalence of Trust

Assisting Alec to the couch Donna didn't give him any option other than to sit, "I'm fine," he mumbled once again.

She kissed his cheek, "you need rest. Put your feet up and I'll make you something," she demanded handing him the channel changer.

Watching her leave the room Alec hesitantly reclined and turned the telly on, "what am I supposed to watch" he grumbled.

Peering in from the kitchen Donna rolled her eyes, "I don't know, maybe the Lion King is on," she sassed, "how do you feel about a peanut butter banana sandwich?"

Rolling his sleeves up Alec peered over the couch edge, "not a banana person darling. I'll eat whatever you are," he added, "I don't want you to fuss over me."

Donna couldn't believe her ears. Not a banana person. This was going to take much getting used to. Opening the pantry Donna looked at what they had, "do you want a cuppa? Or how about a cucumber sandwich," she asked.

"There's nothing on tv," Alec startled her coming up behind while leaning on the wall, "tea sounds fine. I'll turn he kettle on," he said moving slowly to the counter.

Turning Donna offensively held a cucumber in the air, "Alec Hardy you will do no such thing. Turn yourself around and get back to that couch or so help me," she warned.

Leaning against the wall he crossed his arms daringly, "I'm fine Donna," he insisted.

Setting the cucumber and cream cheese down on the counter she sighed, "Alec I know you think you are," Donna paused turning to face him, tears apparent in her eyes, "you didn't see what I did. You weren't the one giving the person who means the most to you CPR trying to keep you alive, seeing them dose you with meds, keeping me from you. You're my best friend damn it and I'm not going to allow your stubbornness to get in the way of you healing," she croaked allowing the frustrated tears to escape.

Staggering towards her Alec embraced Donna, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry darling, I just," he trailed off unable to find the right words.

She pulled back noticing her weakness, "no. I'm sorry. You need to be worrying about yourself not silly old me," she dismissed his concern. Wiping the tears she took a knife from the block, "go find something good," she instructed, "I'll have something tasty soon," Donna promised.

Standing in the same spot Alec stared her down, "you don't have to be strong for me."

Offering him a smile Donna refused to meet his eyes, "I'm not being strong for anyone. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm just tired. We both are. My emotions just got away from me for a second," she promised.

Continuing to stand there Alec watched her, "thank you," he softy said catching Donna off guard

"What," she shot unsure of his tactic.

Closing the gap between them he leaned against the counter facing her, "I don't tell you enough. Thank you. For everything you do. I'd fall apart without you," he confessed.

Gazing into his dark chocolate eyes, Donna knew it was Alec saying these things, not the Doctor. But at the same time he was saying things only the Doctor's memories falsified by the TARDIS could know, things she herself felt about him, "you better be thankful mate," she joked.

Frowning at her response Alec inched closer, "please don't do that," he pleaded.

"Do what," she queried returning her attention to cutting cucumbers into slices.

Reaching out Alec placed a hand on her arm, "Donna," he softly called, "don't use humor as a way to get past what you are really feeling. I want to know. I want to protect you. I know you're scared. I am too. You want me to not hide what I'm going through fine but I don't want you to either." He had her, right on the mark, just like the Doctor so often did. The only difference was the Doctor in was wise enough to let her go instead of pushing her. Alec on the other hand did not have this natural instinct to back off but his detective skills that made him seek answers.

Sighing Donna cupped his cheek, "I know. I'm not trying to keep anything from you. I just haven't processed everything," she partially lied.

Leaning forward Alec placed a kiss upon her lips before wrapping his arms around her and pulling Donna closer.

She created space between them by placing her hands on his chest, "rest. You need rest and food. Go find something to watch and I will be in presently," Donna ordered.

Humming disapprovingly Alec pressed one more kiss to her lips before leaving Donna alone in the kitchen. Gripping a butter knife she spread the neufantal cheese on the bread, and layered cucumber before salting it and cutting the sandwiches and adding them to a tray. Quickly Donna made Alec's tea with a dash of cream and two sugars, hoping that his taste hadn't changed too much from the Doctor's.

When she returned to the living room Alec was sneakily smiling at the telly, "what changed your mood so fast mister," she laughed while setting down the ray before him.

Pointing at the tv he grinned, "they have the killer backed against a wall," Alec explained.

Donna smiled planting herself on the end cushion and sipped her tea, "you always do like it when the bad guy gets his just dessert," she laughed.

"Why are you so far away," Alec inquired noticing the distance Donna had created between them.

Donna motioned to the open cushion, "you are supposed to be relaxing. I don't know about you but I enjoy stretching out and you are one tall Scotsman," she told him.

Taking her advice Alec reached for a sandwich. Devouring it he relaxed by positioning his head in her lap with his feet hanging over the couch edge. As he stared up at her Donna began to blush, "what are you doing," she squeaked.

Taking her hand in his Alec kissed it, "looking at my beautiful fiancé," he answered.

"Stop it," she commanded, "you're supposed to be watching the telly not me," she continued.

Shifting in her lap Alec turned back towards the screen giving it his attention rather than her. Sipping on her tea Donna couldn't help but roll her eyes at the silly human version of her space man. Setting her tea down Donna began watching the show. Some girl had been kidnapped and they had the man they suspected under surveillance but he wasn't leading them to her. Mindlessly she began running her fingers through Alec's hair. Donna didn't even notice until she began hearing a faint snoring sound coming from her lap.

When she looked down she found her hand scratching Alec's scalp. She would never let the Doctor live this down. He bloody snored, even if he was human, Donna was counting it. "Shit," she muttered realizing with him asleep in her lap there would be no escaping. Flawlessly Donna slipped the remote from his relaxed hand, changing the channel to something she enjoyed, East Enders. It had been a while since she had last watched, yet somehow Donna expected them to be up to the same shenanigans. Sure enough she was right.

Becoming immersed in what Sharon, Jack and the gang were up to this week Donna found herself toying with his hair and keeping a watch on the sleeping Alec in her lap. In fact, it was oddly relaxing to watch him sleep. The way his chest slowly would raise and then fall, the way his eyelashes lightly fluttered, and the way his nostrils flared open and closed. Resting her head in the palm of her hand Donna continued to watch Alec. No matter how long Donna watched him she could not get over the amazement she felt by viewing the peace that overtook his sleeping form that was so unlike the Doctor's.

Waking to a notably silent room Donna found herself wrapped in a blanket, curled up on the couch alone. Abruptly sitting up she looked around for Alec but the room was empty. Donna stood wrapping the blanket around her as she felt the chilly air, "Alec," she called walking into the kitchen where the tray, tea cups and plates sat, now clean. "Always rubbish with the listening," she mumbled peering down the hallway and into the open guest bathroom but nothing. Creeping into the spare bedroom, everything was in place, but what if somehow he had found the TARDIS. Worried, Donna inched closer to the closet door. Pushing it open she saw the TARDIS was content although alone. Tightly closing the door Donna moved onto the bedroom finding it also absent. "Where has he gone and done now," she moaned bursting into the ensuite preparing herself what type of trouble the human version of the Doctor would be up to.

What Donna did not anticipate was Alec standing on the other side of the door stark naked and dripping wet, "oi! I'm, um, sorry," she stuttered covering her eyes in embarrassment.

"It isn't like you haven't seen it before," Alec chuckled, "thought I'd get in a shower while you were napping," he explained not trying to cover one bit up.

Although he was right, and it wasn't the first time Donna had seen the Doctor's bits before it was the first time out of the darkness of the night. Quickly Donna turned her back to him, facing the door in hopes of creating a less awkward situation, "right," she huffed, "I'll just be going then," she told him leaving the room.

"You don't have to leave," Alec called after her wrapping the towel around his waist.

Continuing to walk Donna shook her head, "nope. Got to start dinner. Hungry I am and I know you always like to eat," she blurted scurrying away.

Back in the safety of the kitchen Donna shook that image from her head, the last thing she needed was to complicate things with Alec's human emotions. What she and the Doctor had worked. Best friends, just mates, well most of the time. They were more like really good friends who were there for each other when they needed to ensure they weren't alone in the world like after Midnight and The Library. Through those handfuls of times in the morning after they never spoke about what happened in the darkness of the night. The Doctor never was good at saying what he was feeling and Donna, well, she wouldn't risk bringing it up.

Entering the room Alec had changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants, "not in the mood for slacks," she inquired.

"I don't always wear suits," he laughed stealing a kiss that left Donna oddly standing there trying to recover from.

Turning she began to chop onions, "um Alec I think I might be coming down with something. I wouldn't want you to get it especially with the extra stress your heart is under so no kissing a while okay? Actually, I don't think I should sleep in the room with you. I can take the couch," she hinted at her plans for later.

"You'll do no such thing," he protested, "if you are sick I already have the germs. Besides how would I sleep without you beside me," he innocently questioned like he needed Donna to be able to breathe. Letting that topic drop for now, she was determined to bring it back up later, "is there anything I can do to help," he inquired.

Adding the onions to the pan Donna sprinkled them with a bit of sugar and olive oil, "nope. Just sit there and look pretty. There is more than enough time for you to have a shave before dinner," she hinted.

Stroking his scruff Alec peered at his reflection in the stainless steel fridge, "I think I'll let it grow a some," he informed her. Donna stood there agape. No, he definitely wasn't the Doctor, his hair wasn't gelled and now he was growing a beard. "Do you want me to open a bottle of wine," Alec asked.

Donna shook her head, "no. I'll pass with the not feeling well and all," she paused, "actually why don't you have a seat and split those cherry tomatoes in half," she ordered trying to get him to rest more than he was.

Alec grinned pressing against Donna as he reached around her for a knife. Taking the tomatoes in hand he made his way to the table and began cutting them in half, "whatever you are making smells delicious darling," he complimented.

Donna flashed him a smile, "chicken with tomatoes, onions and feta. It's heart healthy," she explained.

"Heart healthy," Alec groaned, "if I promise not to eat chips do we have to change our diet," he whined handing her the tomatoes.

Donna pulled out a cookie sheet, "stir that," she commanded, "and no. I want you as healthy as possible. It will taste good. I promise," she said trying to ease his worry.

Pressing a kiss to her cheek Alec wrapped one arm around her, "you're lucky I love you," he warned.

"Stir that," Donna reminded him spreading the tomatoes onto the cookie sheet before drizzling with balsamic vinegar. Placing the tray in oven Donna turned to slicing the raw chicken and started it in another pan as Alec hummed next to her, "why don't you set the table since you're determined not to relax," she laughed.

Kissing her cheek again Alec gathered plates, napkins and silverware for the dinner table, setting their places next to each other, "are you sure you don't want wine," he offered again, "I was reading how red is good for your heart," he hinted.

Rolling her eyes Donna flashed him a glare, "you should be in a bed not up and about let alone trying to drink wine," she scolded crossing her arms, "you promised you would take it easy for a week. It hasn't even been a day Alec," she sighed obviously frustrated with his lack of concern.

Setting the wine bottle he had grabbed down Alec wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm not trying to blow off the seriousness of this," he promised, "but do you want me to walk around fearful of what will happen in the next few months? Besides, you yourself always say how stubborn I am, I'm going nowhere anytime soon," he offered resting his chin on her head as he caressed her arms.

Unconsciously shivering in his arms Donna pulled back, "I see how you push yourself. It is one of your greatest attributes but I," she paused unsure how truthful she should be with him, "sometimes I worry it will be your down fall. Because you don't know when to stop unless you have someone tell you," she softly spoke leaning against the counter and hugging herself.

Alec stared at the pans on the stove, poking the chicken rather than meet her eyes, "isn't that why I have you," he queried.

Scoffing she rolled her eyes, "well thanks," she joked trying to lighten the piercing realness that surrounded them, "I guess so," she stepped forward placing a palm on his cheek, "but Alec if you don't listen when I tell you to slow down or stop I'm useless," she reminded him.

"You are never useless to me Donna," Alec promised embracing her once again.

Donna pulled back, "Alec, the chicken, it'll burn if I don't turn it," she pushed beginning to turn it over, "can you hand me a serving plate," she asked.

He smiled kissing the back of her head as he walked over gathering a large fork and serving plate. Carefully Donna plated the chicken, dumping the caramelized onions and roasted tomatoes over them before sprinkling with feta and drizzling balsamic vinegar on top.

"Let me get that," he offered taking the hot plate from her and setting it on the table. Smiling she reached for the napkins he had forgotten, "would you like juice or water," she inquired.

Alec scrunched his face, "do we have orange juice," he questioned looking up from plating.

Opening the fridge she peered around retrieving a unopened juice container, "you're in luck," she informed him pouring him a glass before sitting down.

Alec waited to sit until Donna had settled herself, "I'm always in luck with you by my side," he purred pressing a kiss to her cheek before digging in, "this looks delicious," he complimented making her blush.

Donna chewed the fork full she placed into her mouth, "shush and eat," she ordered before pouring herself some juice.

Grinning Alec took a big bite assisting the onion with his thumb which he sucked clean, "just as I thought. Tasty," he assured her.

Continuing to eat Donna tried to focus on something, anything, other than how domestic they'd become, that eating dinner together at a table was. Even if Alec wasn't the Doctor it had only been a day and Donna missed the TARDIS, she missed the hand holding, she missed the running and the way the Doctor ran around the console, babbling endlessly, but most of all she missed him, her best friend. "Do you think you'll go in to work tomorrow," Alec asked bringing her from her thoughts.

Donna inhaled deeply, "I don't know. I need to call that number about the job but maybe it isn't good time right now," she sighed.

Setting his fork down Alec reached over rubbing her hand with his palm, "nonsense. You don't want to be around here alone once I start work. You need something that is your own and I know how you love working. You were so excited to start," he trailed off, "Donna don't let my condition prevent you from working," he implored.

Pulling her hand back from him Donna sipped her juice, "I'm not. I just, what if I got something at the station close to you," she questioned.

"I'm sure they could find something for you if I asked," Alec responded waiting for a moment before he began again, "I don't need a babysitter and I'd hate to think that you gave up what could be your big break for me," he explained.

Snickering Donna ran her fingers through her hair, "my big break. Ah yes, super temp," she laughed.

"Everyone has to start somewhere," he reminded her taking another bite, "you could do an expose on the new cop in town,"

Alec smirked. Quirking her head at him Donna was confused, "expose," she pushed wanting more information. Finishing the last bite on his plate Alec leaned back in his chair relaxing,

"I'm sure they would die for you to write an article on me. I know most of what you'll be doing is research but you have a connection to this source," he manically grinned playing with her fingers.

Expose, source, research, she must be working at, "ah yes, any newspaper would. Especially with one a stubborn as you," Donna remarked standing and taking both their dirty plates to the sink.

Raising Alec brought over the serving plate beginning to put the remaining chicken mixture into containers, "why don't you go read. I've got this," Donna suggested taking the containers from him and labeling them.

"Aye, that sounds like a plan," he agreed kissing her cheek before walking off in the redirection of the extra bedroom.

Putting the leftovers away and washing the dirty dishes Donna enjoyed the silence, or more the absence of needing to pretend when Alec wasn't around. Stacking the dishes to dry she shuffled into their bedroom, ready to change so she could enjoy some telly before calling the person who would be her boss for the next six months in the morning, "we really need furniture in here," she heard Alec call from the extra bedroom.

Pausing Donna's heart skipped a beat as she hurriedly turned around entering the room where he stood, "I don't think so. Plenty of other places to hang out," she insisted.

Standing from his crouched position Alec had two books in hand, "yes but we could buy a set of desks, one for you and one for me, add some chairs for a reading area to go with this bookcase. It could be our office," he bubbled in excitement.

"Slow down there Tonto," she chuckled, "we don't even know what these new careers are going to be like. We might always be at work. Let's revisit it in a couple months," she shut him down wanting Alec to stay as far away from the TARDIS as possible.

Pulling her hair off her neck Donna knew she was ready for bed, "I think I'm going to change into my jim jams and head to bed," she told him leaving Alec alone in the room desperately hoping he would soon retreat to the living room and get away from the TARDIS.

Slipping into an extra large t-shirt Donna put her hair up and brushed her teeth. Noticing the large circles developing under her eyes she washed her face before turning in. To her surprise Alec was already under the covers with his glasses on reading Sherlock. "Are you going to be reading in here," she inquired.

Looking up he smiled, "if you want to sleep that can be arranged," he jested resting the book on his lap.

Sighing Donna turned off the lamp on her night stand, "yeah. I'm tired. It's fine. That bug I mentioned earlier it'd be better if I sleep on the couch anyway," she reminded him beginning to leave the room.

"Don't go," he called setting the book on the table and removing his glasses, "stay. Please," he pled.

Worrying her lip Donna wanted to say no, she should say know, every part of her knew it but Alec looked so vulnerable and the way his eyes sparked of sadness at the thought of her not sleeping with him, "okay," she relented crawling under the covers and remaining on her side.

It wasn't like they had never shared a bed before, nor that anything was going to happen but Donna still felt uneasy about the whole situation. Hearing Alec turn the light off and shift under the covers she relaxed a bit, "good night Donna," he whispered in her ear pressing a kiss behind her ear as he cuddled up to her.

"Alec," she began to protest but the way he relaxed around her was simple, he just needed someone and she was here.

She could feel his stubble against her neck, "aye," his Scottish accent rumbled behind her ear.

"Good night," she said in return as his arm rested over her waist causing her to tense up.

"Donna is something wrong," Alec inquired worried.

Shaking her head Donna cleared her throat, "no. I'm fine. Just tired," she lied.

"Okay," he whispered relaxing his body next to hers.

Shortly, after Donna could hear the soft snoring of the human Doctor she finally allowed herself to fully relax and fall into slumber.

"Donna! Open the door you've got to jump," Alec screamed writhing in the bed, "Donna, trust me, jump," he yelled causing her to startle awake. Forcing her eyes open Donna was unsure of her surrounds for a moment, "I've got you Donna but you've got to jump," he shrieked.

Turning she looked at him, the pain on his face, the fear, he was dreaming. No, he was having a nightmare, "Alec," she called scooting closer to him, "Alec wake up. It's just a dream," she soothed taking him into her arms.

"You've got to jump. Come on, trust me please," he insisted continuing to shake in her arms.

Donna gently ran her fingers down his side burn, "wake up for me Alec, it's just a nightmare. I'm right here. I'm safe," she begged.

Blinking his eyes open it took him a moment to focus, "Donna," he panted nuzzling into her embrace still trembling.

"It's okay Alec it was just a nightmare," she promised, thankfully it wasn't too far from the truth. It was just a nightmare from the past.

He broke away looking around, "I, you, you were screaming. These robots had you and their giant spider queen. You kept telling me to stop," Alec stopped babbling gently placing his hands on either side of her face, "Donna do I scare you," he intoned.

The pleading in his eyes, the need for her to say no broke her, "Alec no. No, you protect me. I love you. You're my best friend. I know you'll always save me," she promised never have spoken more true words to the Doctor.

He hugged her tightly, "you were so scared of me," he let that hang, "you, I just, I couldn't ever live knowing I scared you like that."

"You may be a stubborn ass but you are hardly scary Alec," she comforted him rubbing circles over his shirt. Donna couldn't help but notice his ragged breathing and the sweat glistening over his skin, "Alec how are you feeling," she inquired feeling something was amiss.

"Aye," he gulped obviously in pain.

Donna shifted to gain a better look at him, "Alec you're going pale. Where are your pills? Is it your heart? Don't lie to me," she demanded met with his feared face.

Jumping off the bed Donna ran into the en suite to find his medication. Hurrying she filled a glass with water and grabbed the blister pack making her way back to the bed, "here," she said forcing the glass into his hand. Donna quickly popped the two pills from the metallic covering, "open your mouth," she ordered placing them in and urging him to drink water. After watching him swallow she took the glass from him allowing him to relax onto the pillows.

Alec lazily reached up caressing her face, "thank you," he hissed tired.

Minutes later they were both laying their bed wide awake, "I'm sorry I woke you," Alec apologized.

Donna shifted next to him, "don't be," she advised gently stroking his face, "you're never a bother," she told him.

Wrapping his arm around her Alec pulled her close, "I don't know why I reacted like that. I guess seeing you that scared triggered something within me," he explained.

Snuggling into him, against her better judgment, Donna place a hand over his chest, feeling his single heart beat. She could see the dread behind his eyes, "Alec I trust you why would I ever not," Donna declared pressing a kiss to his cheek, "now close your eyes and rest. I'm here. I'll watch over you and keep the bad dreams at bay," she promised.

Settling into her arms Alec began to allow himself to relax once again as Donna engulfed him in the best way possible. Watching as he slowly fell asleep she couldn't help but feel responsible for his nightmare, maybe, if only she hadn't been so blunt. What he said that Christmas night obviously affected him whether or not he admitted it, more than likely Pompeii didn't help but add to his notion of her fears. But when Donna really thought about what she was scared of the only thing she was sure was that the Doctor was the one she felt safe around. He was a protector, that's why it only made sense that he would be a cop. His duty was to protect but right now maybe he needed to be the one protected from himself.


	4. Laborious Aspects of Life

Feeling warm and secure Donna couldn't help but wake up in a good mood until she realized her predicament. She was in face smashed into Alec's chest, one of his arms wrapped securely around her, the other resting under her night shirt on the bare skin of her thigh. Their legs were entangled hers between his with his left one hooked on hers. One of Donna's arms was dangling over his sorry existence of a waist onto a rather surprising plump bum.

Popping an eye open she peeked to ensure he was still asleep as she began her extraction. Carefully Donna removed her arm from his body first. Next she slowly moved his hand from her thigh allowing it to rest against his own body before loosening the grip his other arm had on her. Successfully freeing herself from that Donna went to work detangling their legs. Moving back slightly from his body she thought that it would allow for more room, however the movement was a bit more than Alec's unconscious state could handle as he became excited from her leg rubbing up against his bits.

Embarrassed mostly for herself Donna tried to keep any thoughts about what the Doctor's body was undergoing out of her head. Devising a backup plan she went for it smoothly lifting his leg enough to unhook it and allow hers to escape.

Relieved Donna rolled onto her back before slipping from the bed and down the hall. Not wanting to chance waking him she used the guest bathroom, rinsing her mouth out with water for lack of paste. She pulled her hair up fixing her pony tail before heading to the living room and retrieving her purse.

Checking the time she fished through the purse looking for the note she had found the first day at the hospital, "Maggie Radcliffe. Broadchurch Echo. Call about starting research position," she read aloud. Flipping her phone open Donna dialed the number indicated on the paper waiting for an answer she rifled through the purse in search of a pen.

"Broadchurch Echo," a young man answered.

Donna cleared he throat, "hello yes I'm looking for Maggie Radcliffe," she told him.

"One mo," he responded putting her on hold.

Lazily Donna drew circles onto the paper trying to occupy her mind, "this is Maggie," a woman said through the phone.

Donna smiled, "hi, my name is Donna Noble, I'm calling about the research position," she began to explain but Maggie cut her off.

"Yes. I was wondering when you would be moved in and ready to start. Are you and your fiancé all settled then," she questioned.

Shocked by the detailed thought the TARDIS went to Donna was speechless for a moment, "um. Yes. Sort of. We're almost there. I figured I should call you and touch base at least to see when you would like me to come in," she explained.

"Beth usually works today but she has an appointment. She usually works Thursdays too. I think she would be the best to start helping you figure your way around so why don't you come in then," Maggie suggested.

Thursday, that was two days away, plenty of time for her to drill into the human Doctor that he needs to rest if he thinks he's going to be working soon, "yes. That will be great," Donna replied.

"I look forward to meeting you Donna," Maggie exclaimed as they hung up.

With that out of the way Donna could relax a bit more. It was obvious that the TARDIS had covered all tracks for the both of them and she knew she should trust the old girl but even with that something had already gone wrong with the Doctor and Donna was worried something else could go very wrong too.

It was the growl of her stomach that alerted her to the state of dire need her body was in. Standing she padded into the kitchen in search of food. Donna sighed opening the freezer unsure what she was looking for until she spotted the frozen waffles. Removing the box she tossed it on the counter behind her before turning to the fridge in search of the fresh berries she had seen yesterday.

She had just reached for the raspberries when she felt two hands around her waist, "morning," Alec greeted kissing her cheek from behind.

Trying not to blush at the surprise or intimacy Donna focused on swallowing, "good morning," she stammered trying to play it off as tiredness. "Here make yourself useful," Donna ordered handing him the berries from her hand as she grabbed another carton and placed blueberries and strawberries on top the raspberries trying to preoccupy his mind, her mind, on something other than his apparent need to kiss and touch her. Switching her attention back to the waffles she left Alec standing with the berries, "did you sleep well," she questioned opening the box and removing waffles for the both of them.

Alec nodded, "thanks to you," he answered.

She smiled popping the waffles into the toaster, "I did nothing," she reaffirmed. "Are you going to just stand there or wash berries," she scolded.

Showing the hint of a smile Alec set the containers down, retrieving a colander and allowing the berries to be rinsed.

Donna took this moment to pour orange juice for them and find the syrup just in time for the toaster to ding. "I called the newspaper this morning," Donna let on plating their breakfast as Alec handed her the clean berries.

He took out the glasses, setting them on the table, "when do you start," he asked.

Meeting him, and setting their breakfast down she made herself comfortable in one of the chairs, "they are having me come in Thursday."

Alec smiled, his rumpled from sleeping, "you will do brilliant. If there is one thing that can be said about Donna Noble it is that she's brilliant," he encouraged placing his hand on hers.

Not meeting his eyes Donna turned her attention to the meal, "shush and eat your food before it gets as mushy as you're being," she commanded pouring syrup over her waffle and adding fruit to her plate. Not meeting his eyes she played with her food, taking a bite. It was almost like she could see slight flickers of the Doctor within him but he wasn't the Doctor and the words coming out of his mouth weren't the Doctor.

"Donna," Alec softly called trying to get her attention.

She looked up, meeting his eyes, "hmm," she responded unsure how long she had been lost in her thoughts.

Alec rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand allowing it to lightly tickle, "penny for them," he queried.

Swallowing Donna forced a smile, "nothing just thinking about what needs to be done before I go in," she lied.

Obvious of her false truth Alec decided to let it go, but not fully, "and what would that be? We are completely unpacked. Everything is done. You could go in today if you needed to," he pushed.

Biting her lip Donna ran her free fingers around the rim of her glass, "I. Just. With you sick. I mean. I feel uneasy about leaving you alone Thursday and Friday. I don't think you should be going into work on Monday. You just had a heart attack," she reminded him of her very real fears.

Alec set his fork down, turning his full attention to Donna, "darling I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I feel as strong as an ox. Just a bit sore. If I wasn't ready I wouldn't go in," he tried to convince her.

"I think you tell me you're fine a lot. We both know that's a lie, some sort of code. You aren't fine. You are in pain. I can see it even though you're trying not to let on you wince and if I were to push your chest all the breath you have would fall out. Then there's the dream. You had an arrhythmia from a dream," she raised her voice leaving the table. Donna shoved her barely eaten food into the garbage before throwing her plate in the sink, viciously washing it.

She felt his firm hands on her shoulders stilling her, causing her to drop the plate, turning her around so that Donna could bury her face in his chest and hide the tears that were betraying her. She was worried about him but she was more worried about the Doctor. Causing the most pain was simply the fact that she missed her best friend just the way he was. She missed his excitement and the adventures, even the yammering he was always going on about. Donna simply missed being around him and Alec was nothing like him, no matter how much she tried to convince herself, he wasn't. There was so much she couldn't tell him, couldn't say to this imposter that had taken over the Doctor's body at his own willing.

"Shhh," he comforted rubbing up and down Donna's arms, "I am going to be okay. Everything will be. I promise," Alec comforted.

Donna tried to suppress the tears but it was no use, every thought and worry in her mind was finding its way out, "you don't know that," she objected pulling from his embrace. "You can't guarantee that everything will work out Alec" she declared creating distance between them.

Alec refused to give her space, closing it immediately, "oh, for God's sake. I know how I feel. I wouldn't have been given a second chance for nothing. There is a reason I'm here. You keep saying my heart stopped, that I almost died, I did die Donna. My heart stopped beating and you had to see that and I'm sorry but either you allow me to get better or drop it," he asserted.

Shocked by his stance she balled her fist, resisting every urge to reach up and slap him. How dare he. He had no clue what she was going through and here he was up and about like nothing had happened. "You are two days out from your heart attack. You know nothing of your recovery. You should still be in the hospital, still be in bed, not up and about and," she paused leaning against the fridge, "damn it Alec I can't just will away the images of you lying in the hospital," she yelled leaving the room.

Angry Donna grabbed her purse off the couch and marched out the door, ensuring to slam it behind her. Shutting herself in the cocoon of the car she felt away from the situation at hand, even if just temporarily. She knew she shouldn't leave him but right now he was being impossible. Besides, with the car he would have no chance of getting into trouble. Starting the car she pulled out from in front of the path, beginning to drive although unsure where.

Running out of road Donna found herself at the beach. Parking the car she walked into a nearby shop, "hello," she was greeted by an older man.

"Hi," Donna huffed a little unfriendly back making a beeline for the cigarettes behind the counter, "pack of lucky strike and a lighter," she shot. Donna offered him a smile as he threw the pack on the counter, "I'm sorry. It's been a rough morning. I'm new in town. Donna Noble," she introduced herself extending her hand.

The gentleman meet her handshake, "Jack Marshall," he announced himself, "we all have those days," he offered as Donna hand him a bill for the cigarettes.

"Thanks," she told him taking the pack and lighter.

Walking toward the beach Donna smacked the pack down before fighting with the plastic wrapper to free the box. Hurriedly she popped a cigarette into her mouth, raising her hand at the same time as the lighter to block the offending wind. Inhaling Donna found peace. It had been a long time since she had smoked but right now it was worth it. The sweet taste of tobacco was exactly what she needed as she drew in a breath. The action of lighting the cigarette relaxed her enough to begin with but this being the only cigarette she would allow herself Donna decided to savor it while watching the townspeople. There was a boy with a skateboard walking along the path, another woman walking her dog and a young couple in love all enjoying the fresh air. None of which paid her any attention.

Finishing the stub Donna made sure it was out before tossing it, the lighter and fresh pack into the bin on the way back to her car.

Parking the car in front of their house again she shuffled back up the walk feeling a bit foolish for storming off. When Donna went to put her key in the lock she noticed it was open, entering the house the lights were off in the living room but she could see Alec's dark figure sitting on the sofa.

Tossing the keys and purse down she sat in the chair closest to him but didn't meet his eyes. Neither wanting to speak first they sat in silence for a good amount of time before Donna became fed up, "we are idiots," she let on making him scoff. "I shouldn't have left," Donna said as her apology attempt, "I should have stayed but I needed space and you weren't giving it to me," she paused, "I felt like I needed to escape. It was me, nothing you did, just what you said." Donna looked over at him tears brimming her eyes, "Alec I can't lose you and every time. I just see you in the ambulance, heart not beating and I can't do that again," she confessed her deepest worry.

Alec was sitting there, tears in his own eyes, "Donna I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know I can be stubborn but I'm not a child. I hate people telling me what I can't do," he reasoned.

Reaching for his hand Donna smiled, "You know just as much as I do. I don't want to be your Mum I just want you safe," she explained.

"You're nowhere near old enough," he quipped, "plus you have the wrong hair color," he added.

Donna grinned, "well no wonder you're always going on about wanting to be ginger. Genetics are not in your favor I'm afraid," she joked as Alec pulled her into his lap.

Gazing into her eyes he pressed a kiss to her lips, "I promise not to push myself too hard and take it easy if you promise not to mother me," he proposed.

Suddenly feeling uneasy in his arms aware of the proximity of their bodies Donna nodded, "deal," she settled putting her hand out for him to shake. "It's so dark in here why don't I turn the lights on," Donna suggested.

Alec tightened his grip on her, "or we could start a fire and you could relax with me," he purred.

Cupping his cheek Donna ran her thumb across his stubble, "who would feed you then," she laughed noticing how easily they fell back to normalcy just like she and the Doctor so often did.

Alec's fingers lingered on her waist, "what? What is it," Donna questioned knowing him, or at least the Doctor, well enough to see there was something on his mind.

"It's nothing," he shot down releasing his gentle hold on her. Knowing better Donna sat there expectantly, "I'm all ears," she told him indicating shifting on his lap.

Looking down Alec broke their eye contact, "every time you storm off I worry," he explained.

Wrapping her arms around him Donna hugged the 900 year old trapped in a human, "you're so compassionate but there is no reason to worry. I can handle myself," she tried to ease his fears.

"No," Alec protested, "I know that but I worry that you won't come back. That you've had enough of me and are ready to leave, to move on," Alec confessed leaving himself completely open and vulnerable to her.

When Donna met his eyes again she noticed the tears glassing over them, "oh Alec," she gulped, "I could never, would never want to leave you. I may think you daft sometimes and need a break but I love you. You're my best mate. No one has ever made me as happy as you do except Gramps and my Dad," she reassured him.

As Donna's words sunk into Alec's ears she also realized the true nature of what she had said. The Doctor had made her more happy than anyone else, he saved her quite literally and changed her life for the better. Hugging him again Donna couldn't help but wonder how much of this was Alec or if it was partly the Doctor's true worries seeping through, "I'm never going to leave you," she promised as she felt Alec's arms close around her.


	5. The State of Living

The next few nights Alec's nightmares had improved. He didn't need is pills to calm him nor did they wake him the last night. Donna had noticed, through her super temp observational skills, that strangely the intensity of his dreams were determined by his proximity to her. Last night he simply murmured her name and run before tightening his arm around her waist before burrowing into her hair and falling back into deep sleep. By the time he woke in the morning Alec was oblivious to the nightmares and Donna wasn't going to bring them up, figuring if his human mind was forgetting them there was a reason.

Pulling the blanket tighter around her Donna snuggled into the warmth of her bedding trying to keep the cold at bay rather than wake. "I love you," Alec mumbled shifting before tucking his chin into the back of her neck.

Donna sighed smiling, "almost time for me to go to work," she yawned. As if on cue the cool grey clock rang to life.

Smacking at it quickly Alec returned his arm around her waist, "I'm not showering today," he hinted.

Donna shrugged out of his embrace, "too bad. I am. Have to make a good impression on my first day," she responded padding across the cold wood floor into the bathroom.

Slipping into the shower Donna quickly washed her hair and body before drying off. Wrapping the towel around her she brushed her hair out, blow drying it straight, after deciding that would look the most professional.

Applying light make up, Donna looked over her form in the mirror, "you look stunning," Alec complemented startling her.

Pulling the towel tighter around her to ensure everything was covered she met his eyes as he closed the distance between them, "stop," she admonished.

"I know you are nervous but you are going to blow them away with your talent, brilliance and looks," he firmly informed her running his hands down her bare arms.

Donna ducked her head trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks, "I've got to get dressed. I can't be late," she said stepping out of his reach and into the bedroom.

Relieved that he remained in the bathroom she made her way to the wardrobe, closing the door behind her. Looking over her possible outfit choices Donna opted for black dress pants and a dark blue top to dress herself in, paired with matching blue heels.

Opening the door fully dressed Donna's senses were caught up in the strong smell of fresh coffee. It had been days since she had coffee, since the TARDIS had made her some her first night in the house. Walking toward the kitchen she heard all sorts of clanking taking place, "Alec," she wearily called turning the corner.

The sight before her was something she never imagined seeing. Thinking quickly Donna pulled her phone off the counter where it had been charging and began snapping pictures. Alec was standing at the stove, wearing an apron and completely covered in some white power and a yellow goop. His hair even hadn't escaped the mess, likely ending up with speckles due to his habit of frustration to run his hands though it, "what on Earth," Donna giggled uncontrollably unable to get past the view she had.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," he offered, wiping his dirty hands on the apron. "Sit, here," he instructed indicating to the chair that was furthest way from the mess, "I made sure nothing got on it," he reassured her guiding her over to it careful not to dirty her.

Donna eyed him then the chair conspicuously, ensuring there was in fact no batter or mix on the chair before sitting. Shaking her head she laughed at his back, "good thing you're still in your jim jams," she snorted.

Alec poured her coffee adding just the right amount of cream and sugar, "why is that," he inquired setting it before her.

"You've got handprints on your back," she informed him.

Alec smiled, "you've been looking," he hinted returning to the stove and flipping a pancake.

Watching him flip the pancake Donna was awestruck as he flawlessly flipped the pan up making the pancake fly into the air and he even caught it, "how did you do that," she exclaimed.

Giving her a wink Alec plopped it down onto a plate, "even you don't know everything about me yet miss Noble," he chirped before adding a white sauce to the top.

Placing the breakfast in front of her he planted a kiss surprising her, "only the best for my darling. Cinnamon chip pancake with cinnamon swirl and icing glaze."

Donna sat there taking in the site, "where did you learn how to cook," she accused.

"I may have looked at a recipe or two," he admitted, "I wanted you to have the very best for your first day. You always deserve the best Donna," he proclaimed finishing up his own pancake.

Eating her pancake she kept meeting Alec's eyes between every bite. He was sitting there practically transfixed on her, "what? Do I have something on my face," she questioned.

He smiled, "no. You're just so beautiful. I wonder sometimes what I've done to deserve a ginger goddess like you," he told her. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear Alec leaned in capturing her lips with his own. His soft plump lips against her mixed with the sweetness of the glaze, the stubble of his beard and the way he nipped and explored at just the right moments.

Pushing him back Donna tried to catch her breath, "I have work and you've got to be careful of your heart," she panted still in shock. Before Alec had a chance to respond Donna saw the time, "I'm going to be late," she exclaimed standing up and grabbing her cell phone and purse, on the way out the door.

"I love you," Alec said kissing her before she left.

After buckling up Donna sat in the car, her fingers lingering over her lips. Shaking the kiss from her thoughts she hurriedly drove to the newspaper office, parking in a lot around the corner. Walking up to the offices she noticed how broke down it appeared on the outside, unfortunately, the inside was also dingy, not unloved or uncared for just obviously one of the struggling newspapers due to the economy.

"Hello may I help you," a beautiful brunette asked.

Donna smiled, "yes. I'm Donna Noble. Today is my first day. I talked with Maggie on the phone about it," she introduced herself.

The woman stood up, "I'm Beth. She told me you'd be by today. She's out right now. Has to have her morning coffee," Beth laughed.

Donna nodded, "I understand that," she let on.

"Well let me show you around," she suggested, "this will be your desk. That's Maggie's and Ollie's and well you've seen my area. Back here is the files, everything we have is back here. None of it has been digitalized but it's all sort of lumped together back here unorganized," Beth explained.

Donna took the room in, "a lot of work to be done," Donna grinned, "I'll have it sorted in no time," she cheered.

"At least someone is hopeful," a woman piped up from the other room walking towards them, "you must be Donna. I'm Maggie. And well now you've seen why we need you," she sighed reaching her hand out to shake Donna's. "First thing is first. Let's get you an ID before we force you into the hard labor," she joked.

Donna smiled, "that sounds great," she agreed excitedly.

Taking her picture went fast and before she knew it Donna had her own Broadchurch Echo Identification. She had forgotten what it felt like to have a job again, but more than that Donna felt at home here, she really liked everyone she met. Beth and Maggie especially. Even Ollie, who although young, had a degree of determination about him that she admired. It didn't take Donna long to get into the swing of things, after all she was a super temp. Before she knew it Donna had her sleeves rolled up and was up to her elbows in files.

"Donna," Beth called in amongst the piles of paperwork and files.

Setting a armful down she moved back into view, "yes? Did you need something," she queried.

Beth smiled walking into the file room, "I was just wondering if you wanted to get a bit of lunch. Most everyone has shoved off for their own. I wasn't sure if you brought any," she offered.

Clapping her hands together to rid them of dust Donna stepped closer, "I'd love that. I haven't been out yet. Can you give me a mo? I just have to make a quick call to my house," she asked.

Beth nodded as the two walked out to the reception area, "do you have kids to check on," she queried.

Chuckling Donna licked her lips, "not a child per say, more like a man child. Just have to make sure he isn't burning down the house," she answered pulling her cell out and dialing the number programmed for home.

"Hullo," Alec answered on the third ring.

"Hey sunshine, how are you doing," Donna inquired.

Alec cleared his throat, "better now that I hear your voice," he flirted.

Rolling her eyes she sat in the chair, "I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was alright," she reasoned.

"I'm alive. Been reading, in the process of book five currently," he said putting her at ease.

Donna could feel her chest lighten, relaxed at his words, "okay. I'll pick something up for dinner, see you in a few hours," she said getting ready t hang up.

"I love you," Alec proclaimed before she could remove the speaker from her ear.

Allowing it to linger there for a moment she responded, "me too. Bye," she told him hanging up.

"All good at home front," Beth inquired.

Setting the phone down on the desk she offered her a warm smile, "yeah," she sighed knowing it was but that she'd rather be there.

"Your husband I take it," Beth asked.

Tossing her phone in her purse Donna stood, "it's a long story. We aren't married. Engaged," she choked out.

"What about you? Married? Children," she asked trying to get the spotlight off herself. Donna wanted anything but to be the center of attention. All she wanted was to blend in for their three months then move on.

Beth pulled her pocketbook out from her purse, "two lovely children. This is Danny, this is Chloe and that is Mark, my husband," she pointed to the others in the photograph.

"You have a lovely family," Donna complimented.

Beth closed her walled shoving it back in her purse, "they have their times," she joked, "how about that lunch?"

Walking across the street they stopped into the deli, picking up sandwiches and sodas, opting to take them to the tables outside. "The nice weather won't be around much longer," Beth let on, "soon the chill will have the air."

Donna opened her coke sipping it, "I think I can handle the cold. It's the lack of malls I'm worried about," she laughed.

Swallowing the sandwich in her mouth Beth joined in on the laughter, "there are some not too bad ones in the town over. They've thought about getting them a few times but we have the bare necessities around here. Not that I'm complaining. I love it. It's just the type of town you can raise your family in without having to lock the door."

Looking up Donna could see Maggie returning from lunch, "looks like lunch is over," she hinted.

"You can finish your sandwich," Beth chuckled, "Maggie is hardly a slave driver. We're a good lot. Take care of our own. You're included in that now," she told her.

Smiling Donna crumpled up her empty wrapper, "its fine. I like the work. Centers me," she admitted. It was rather true, Donna felt back in her element amongst the files, back into super temp mode but she did also miss the running.

Noticing the ache in her feet Donna toed off her heels allowing the cool cement to aid her hurting heels as she managed the mess of files. Not only were they old and uncared for but some were completely falling apart. Others had the same information multiple times; she would have to go through each one individually after organizing the lot.

"Donna, I just wanted to say goodbye before I left," Beth interrupted.

Slipping her shoes on Donna walked out from behind a case, "you off already," she questioned.

Beth smiled pulling her purse over her dress, "yeah. Have to be home, make sure Danny does his homework. I'll see you tomorrow," she said wishing her a good night.

Checking the clock Donna noted the time, 3pm, two hours and she'd be home. Kicking the heels back to the corner she reached for anther box that had been left full of discarded files beginning to make her way through them. For working on the room for the entire day, it appeared to be a bigger mess than when she started but at least it was a mess that made sense and had purpose.

Each pile was a separate letter. First she would organize the files into letters then work her way down to the deeper issues at play, fixing the chaos. It was rather freeing if Donna thought about it long enough and even relaxed her. It had purpose, control, order, very much unlike her current life.

Finishing the second shelf of the day Donna dusted her hands off trying to ignore the few stinging paper cuts that plagued them. Puling the hair off her neck she noticed the time, "shit," she mumbled realizing she was going to be home late, wondering how many times Alec had tried to call her worried.

Putting her toes back in their confinement she walked out into the office noticing Ollie still working at his desk, "have a nice night," Donna called to him picking up her purse and searching for her cell.

"Night," Ollie mentioned turning back to his computer as Donna checked her messages, relieved only to find two. Alec had called, leaving a voicemail but before that he sent a text. Dialing his number she found the keys and walked to their car but there was no answer. Trying not to worry herself or baby Alec as he has accused her of doing most recently Donna ignored the fact that he didn't answer her call, stopping for dinner like she had told him she planned to do. Picking up Greek Donna made her way home, relieved to reach the house again so she could ensure the human version of the Doctor was fine.

Parking the car in front of their walkway Donna found it odd that all the lights appeared to be off. Dismissing the nagging feeling in the back of her mind she turned off the car, grabbing the to go bags with their so called Greek food inside. Having seen the inside of the restaurant she immediately knew anyone could have made better food than that joint.

Juggling the bags in her hands she unlocked and opened the door, "Alec," she called softly into the dark entry way. It was obvious the fireplace had been on but now just consisted of a few warm coals keeping the chill at bay. "Alec if you're hiding to give me a scare you're going to have another thing coming other than a laugh," she warned looking around trying to remember the layout of their new house so she didn't bump into anything. Stubbing her toe on the kitchen table as she sat the bags down Donna flipped the light switch looking around the eerie darkness. On the coffee table were three books stacked upon each other.

Allowing herself to panic Donna hurried through the house, checking the bathroom there was no sign of him, nor in the extra bedroom near the TARDIS. Pushing their bedroom door open Donna breathed a momentarily sigh of release seeing Alec lying on the bed. In his hand was a book, slightly propped open by his thumb. His glasses were in the process of falling from his face as his snoring shook them. Unable to control her laughter Donna burst into a fit of giggles.

Walking up beside him Donna bent down, taking the book from his hand and stuffing a piece of paper to keep his place. Turning to the hanging glasses she carefully removed them before setting them on top the book, "did I wake you," Alec inquired opening his eyes.

Smiling Donna patted down his wild hair, "no. And I tried not to wake you but obviously failed. Go back to sleep," she suggested leaving him alone.

"I'm awake now," he yawned stretching before sitting up. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Donna peeled her heels off before shimmying the now dirty pantyhose off her legs, "how was your first day," he asked watching her intently.

"Oh you know. Met the crew, got my ID, worked my tail off and reminded myself why I hate high heels," she smirked wiggling her sore toes.

Alec smirked moving closer to her, "I can help with that," he hinted.

Catching onto his meaning Donna stood up, chucking the shoes into the closet and the pantyhose into the dirty clothes bin, "I bet you'd like to," she winked, "but we have dinner waiting and I really do hate cold chicken," she frowned padding across the room to the door.

Donna began unpacking dinner from the bags, laying out the chicken, sauce, salad and couscous. Entering the kitchen behind her, Alec started helping by opening the containers, "smells delicious darling," he complemented.

"I'll tell the chef next time I see him," Donna starkly replied reaching for plates and silverware. Serving up a plate for herself Donna handed Alec a plate making a point not to coddle him.

Missing the sad look on Alec's face she sat down at the table first while he worked on his plating his own meal for the evening, "what were your coworkers like," he asked trying to engage her.

Donna took a bite of chicken barely looking up, "the usual. They are very nice, everybody always is on the first day," she paused sipping water, "although I guess they were more nice than usual. Must be a small town thing," Donna added taking a bite of couscous.

"Or they can tell how brilliant you are," Alec reminded sitting down beside her t the table, "my brilliant Donna Noble. How could they not adore you?"

Attempting to hide her blush Donna wiped her mouth on her napkin. Feeling the heat still profusely filling her cheeks and refusing to give up Donna toyed with her hair trying to prevent Alec from seeing the reaction he caused, "possibly but small towns, they tend to be nicer. They can't afford to be mean, even to someone new," Donna supplied while racking her brain for a different subject.

Pushing her food around Donna sighed, "I'm sorry I'm just so worn out I think I'll head to bed."

Standing she paused as Alec grabbed her wrist, rising from his seat, "did I say or do something," he worried.

Donna nodded, pecking him on the cheek, "no. Promise. I'm just tired," she lied setting her plate next to the sink and beginning to put everything away quickly.

"I've got this," Alec ordered turning her toward the doorway, "go rest darling," he instructed kissing her head.

Knowing that she was the one who should be taking care of Alec didn't help the turmoil Donna already felt within. She was truly tired but more than that Donna was worried about being around Alec after this morning. He obviously, thanks to the no good TARDIS, thought they were more than friends and that kiss despite trying to ignore it wouldn't leave her mind. Not that it had been the best kiss she'd ever had or anything but the fact was it had been a while since Donna had felt wanted or loved by anyone. Actually, the last person who made her feel that way was Lance.

Further stressing her situation was that Alec didn't really want her, no, he just thought he did due to his implanted memories. The Doctor would never, especially not her, or anyone who wasn't Rose to be more precise. Besides, the last thing she needed was to jeopardize her relationship with the Doctor which Donna was already worried might happen after he found out about their kiss since it was far more than a detox.

Slipping out of her skirt and blouse Donna put on a t-shirt and shorts and made her way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she couldn't help but see the dark circles glaring at her through make up. Washing her face, the stress of the past week was very apparent. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail Donna was ready for bed.

When she walked back into their bedroom Alec was sitting on her side of the bed, waiting with a cup of tea, "thought you might like a nice cuppa," he smiled holding it out for her.

Donna smiled taking the cup and setting it on her side table, "thanks, you're really sweet ya know," she sighed as he pulled back the covers for her. "I should be the one taking care of you," she reprimanded partially as a reminder to herself.

Holding his hands up to usher her under Alec smiled, "maybe taking care of you will make me better. Give me something to focus on since you won't let me work," he told her tucking the bedding around her and walking around the other side.

Donna rolled her eyes, "don't even think that's going to work on me," she sighed laying back and staring at the ceiling.

She couldn't help but smile when Alec pulled her to him, "what's wrong darling. Please tell me," he begged.

Biting her lip she turned away from his embrace, "I'm just tired," she lied. "It'll be better in the morning," she tried to promise herself. Reaching up Donna turned her bedside light off smashing her face deep into the pillow by her head in hopes that Alec wouldn't notice the tears falling as she fell asleep.


	6. Intensity of the Human Mind

It was a smack to the back of her shoulder accompanied by a scream that woke Donna, "I can't! Don't you understand! I can't go back! I can't save them," Alec screamed. Half asleep Donna didn't realize what was happening for a moment until he jolted in the bed next to her again, "I can't go back Donna! I can't! I wish I could! But I can't," he yelled again.

Quickly turning to face him Donna wrapped her arms around him, caressing his face, "it's okay Alec. You're just having a nightmare. Wake up. Everything's okay. Just a bad dream see," she softly aroused him from his terror.

Alec's eyes shot open as he focused on her face gripping for her, "Donna," he hoarsely whispered nearing a tremble and breathing her in. She lay quietly allowing his breath to slow back to a normal pace and secretly monitoring his heart rhythm in case he should need his medication.

A few moments later Alec shifted in her arms, trying to hide his embarrassment over another nightmare, "I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized softly.

Donna looked down at him, his big brown eyes gazing into hers, scared like a lost boy, "do you want to talk about it," she inquired wanting to leave the option up to him.

Alec nodded moving beside her, "a group of women took you. One minute you were there, the next you were gone. I couldn't find you. I looked for you everywhere and when I found you, you were tied up like, as if they were about to sacrifice you but they turned to stone and I had a water pistol and was shooting them with it to save you," he blurted.

Unable to help but smile Donna let a little chuckle go softening the serious expression on Alec's face. He leaned in kissing her, his lips met hers as his fingers found their way to her lower back, "I love you," he promised desperate for her to believe him.

Pulling away Donna shook her head, "what happened next," she asked trying to keep his mind from wherever it might wanted to have gone seconds ago.

"There was an explosion and fire everywhere with earthquakes but you never left my side, never showed any fear. My brilliant Donna always fearless," he paused squeezing her hand, "until the end. You were scared, so scared, of me," he stopped talking gazing into her eyes, "are you scared of me Donna?"

Donna reached her free hand up caressing his face, "Alec no, never. How could I be scared of the one person I trust more than anything in the world," she asked.

Alec sat there, "you were crying and screaming and I had to choose between you or everyone else. Donna I never want to have to choose to protect someone else over you," he declared tears in his eyes.

Holding him to her chest Donna pressed a kiss to his hair, "Alec you protect everyone. It was just a silly dream. Dreams mean nothing," she reassured him.

"You kept screaming my name but it wasn't Alec it was something else, I wasn't a detective inspector but something far more. It hurt so much Donna, I could see everyone burning alive, my family what they went through during the bombing," he sobbed breaking down in tears.

Calmly Donna began stroking his hair, "it was just a dream," she reassured him.

"No but it wasn't," Alec protested, "they burned Donna in the bombing. Their bodies were never found. I'll never know what the felt, if they were in pain if they knew what was happening," he croaked as "his body shook in her arms.

Unsure what to say she just held him. The Doctor had never talked about his family. She had only known they burned due to what the Racknoss said. The idea that the TARDIS hadn't kept this memory from his human form infuriated her. Why did he have to remember their demise when it obviously caused him so much pain.

"Alec," she softly called while rubbing circles on his back, "you can't think about that, about the what ifs. It will do nothing but hurt you," she warned, "and I can't bare to see you hurting."

Stirring within her arms Alec moved up meshing his body with hers. His kisses were rough and desperate, full of the need within his broken heart, "I love you," he vowed as his hands wandered over her body frantically and under her shirt.

Donna trailed her hands up as Alec loomed over her intertwining them in his hair, "hey, hey, look at me," she interjected stilling his head.

Stopping his hands and removing his lips from her neck Alec raised his head gazing into her eyes, "I love you more than almost anyone in the world, except for Gramps," she snickered, "and I'll be here for you whatever you need, you know that right? I'm never going to leave you," Donna promised.

Alec leaned into kiss her again but Donna turned her head before he pressed his lips to hers, "what's wrong," he asked shocked at her action. "I'm worried about your heart. I know you don't want me to coddle you Alec but it hasn't even been a week and you're trying to have sex and honestly I'm not in the mood because I miss my best friend and I'm tired and I just want to sleep," Donna divulged.

Rolling off of her Alec lay starring at the ceiling, "all you had to do was say that," he huffed.

"Say what Alec? How many times do I have to say I'm worried about your heart? You still don't get it. I saw you die. Your heart stopped. Do you know how much that scared me? The thought of you dying? Do you know what it's like to" she stopped herself catching her breath as she realized what she said.

Neither of them spoke, opting to sit in silence. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered. "I didn't mean," Donna paused "Fuck," she shouted. "I don't understand why it's so hard to just say what's on my mind to you right now. I'm going to sleep in the living room. I'm sorry," Donna apologized getting up from the bed.

"No," Alec protested reaching for her, "Donna my nightmares they come when you aren't around. You center me. You make me better. I know things are confusing right now with the move and my health but we'll make it through this. You and me against the world aye," he pled.

Alec sat there with his hand outstretched for her. Donna looked at the odd situation before her. She should say no, force herself to sleep in the other room, gain some space but Alec needed her, the Doctor needed her.

"Okay," she resigned taking his hand and sliding back under the covers next to him, "but no funny business yea," she warned curling up next to him. Still holding her hand Alec watched her absorbing the way she felt under his touch, the way she smiled when his thumb ran across her hand, the way her cheeks blushed to match her hair as he lingered close to her. "I'm pretty sure this is the funny business I was talking about," she hinted chewing on a nail.

Alec moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, "I'll stop," he mumbled into her shoulder.

Slowly stroking his hand down her arm Alec pressed a kiss before settling in next to Donna as she closed her eyes. "For someone that's tired you don't seem to be sleeping," Alec chuckled.

Forcing a smile on her face Donna smiled, "maybe that's because you won't let me get any," she told him turning over to face the wall.

Alec moved behind her, cozying his face up to her neck. Donna could feel the scruff of his face against her neck and his warm breath shuffled her hair, "I have no plans to go anywhere either you know," he let on.

"I know that," she scoffed. Alec certainly didn't but maybe the Doctor did. He wasn't one for keeping people around long and there never was a way to truly know what he was thinking. One day he would tire of her or she'd get too old to keep up with him, she already had trouble maintaining the same stamina he did, needing rest after their adventures and never being able to run quite as fast. Surely, it would only get worse as she aged.

"Do you want to get married here," Alec asked interrupting her thoughts.

Donna shook in surprise, "what," she shot confused at where his line of questioning stemmed from.

Resting his mouth beside her ear Alec intertwined his fingers with hers, "well it is small and nice from what we've seen it might be the right place to get married and have that family we've discussed."

Donna lay there steaming in anger with the TARDIS' implanted memories and mentally added it to the list of things she was going to have words with the TARDIS about. "I think that right now we both should be focusing on you getting better rather than getting married or having children," she paused, "besides I'm older now. The likely hood of me being able to conceive even if we were trying is unlikely," she said purposely trying to plant doubt or rid him of any reason to push for advances.

Alec kissed her neck, "you could see a doctor," he suggested making her laugh. "What did I say," he quizzically asked as Donna's giggles couldn't be controlled.

Catching her breath she shook her head, "nothing. I just. When the time is right, if the time is right I will okay? Just not right now. You're seeing enough specialists for the both of us presently," she reminded him shaking her head, "now go to sleep because unlike you I have work early in the morning."

Alec nuzzled her neck, "I would be at work if I had a choice," he reminded her.

"I know," she sighed. "Soon Alec, you promised no sooner than Monday. I go to work today, we'll have the weekend together so I can make sure you're relaxing and you can go Monday as long as you make sure to take it easy you hear me? I don't want anything happening to you," she ordered.

Kissing her earlobe Alec gave it a tiny nibble, "whatever you say mistress," he joked.

"No, don't do that," Donna warned unhappy with the nibbling and his word usage.

Wrapping his arms around her Alec nuzzled back up to her, "I'm sorry," he apologized kissing her shoulder blade.

"Alec, sleep," she commanded wanting to close her own eyes, "I've got work in the morning and I can already hear the birds chirping I can go sleep on the couch if I won't be able to in here," she dared.

"I'll stop," he promised backing off of her, "come here," he suggested pulling Donna closer to him.

Turning in his arms Donna rested her head on his chest allowing her arm to lay across his waist, "you know for a skinny rat you make a pretty comfortable pillow," she giggled partially from the insanity of this entire situation she found herself in. Donna laid there listening to the birds as the sun crept up signaling the start of the day. As much as she wanted sleep her mind wouldn't shut off and let her relax.

Sensing her inner turmoil Alec gently kissed her head, "you're not sleeping," he said stroking her bare arm.

"I wish I was. Does that count," Donna mumbled before rolling to her back.

Alec shifted onto his side watching her, "what is it," he questioned.

Lying there she sighed, staring at the ceiling, "just a lot on my mind," she explained.

Taking her hand in his he interlaced their fingers, "you can tell me anything. You know that right?"

Looking at their intertwined hands Donna couldn't help but smile. Even if they weren't running from danger holding the Doctor's hand always felt right, "yeah. I know. It's just hard to say what's on your mind when you aren't even sure."

Before he had a chance to respond, the metal alarm clock beside her bed began chiming, "and that would be my queue," she sighed smacking it and heading for the bathroom.

Turning the hot water on Donna forced herself underneath to shock her body awake and make the drowsiness melt away. Becoming lost in the mixture of hot water and steam Donna could easily have fallen asleep standing there.

"You're going to be late," Alec warned making Donna realize she was lost in space.

Hurrying to cover her private areas Donna moved into the furthest corner, "thanks um can you toss me a towel so I can get going," she hoped as Alec walked toward her and Donna turned off the water. Thankfully, the window was fogged from her steamy shower so Alec hadn't had a chance to see anything she didn't want him to.

Cracking the door Donna reached her arm out waiting for the towel to fill her hand, "here you go," Alec said holding the towel just out of reach, "you know I have seen it all before,  
he chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, she made a wild grab for the towel, succeeding in tearing it away from him, "wouldn't want you to get excited and end up in the A&E now would we," she shot closing him on the outside of the shower.

Hearing him scoff before leaving the room Donna quickly dried, wrapping the towel around her she left the shelter of the shower to brush her hair out hurriedly before throwing clothes off and getting on her way. Not stopping to apply makeup Donna could see the weariness of her face as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Picking out a simple pair of pants and shirt Donna opted for more casual flats today to give her feet a reward after yesterday.

"Have you seen my purse," Donna shouted looking for unable to remember where she put it.

Alec walked out of the kitchen with a steaming travel mug in one hand and her purse in the other, "I have it," he smiled as she approached him.

Taking the mug and purse she smiled leaning up and pecking his cheek, "you're too good to me," she sighed pulling her keys out and ensuring her phone was indeed inside.

"See you later," Alec called as Donna ran out the door into their car.

Barely making it to work on time Donna set her belongings in her desk drawer and taking the thermos full of coffee into the back with her. Taking a long sip she surveyed the piles that remained sorted amongst the mess she still had to conquer today. Too bad she had to go home at the end of it.


End file.
